The Morgan Twins
by PLLMBAV
Summary: Ethan and Taylor are twins about to start high school. One night while home alone with their sister, she snuck out and they got in trouble for it. I will be doing the movie and the episodes to season one and season two. Please read and review. T for language. Did I mention read and review, LOL?
1. The Movie part one

Thank you for reading my story, The Morgan Twins. Enjoy!

* * *

TAYLOR:

It was Sunday night. Tomorrow my twin brother and his two best friends and I start high school. I was so ready. Not. I've seen the movies. Pretty popular girls, dumbass jocks, nerds (like my brother and his friends), rich kids, weird kids, the bullies, the bullied, and people who just wanna graduate and move out of Canada (like me). I hate Whitechapel, nothing ever happens here. Nothing.

I logged off my computer and ran downstairs to say goodbye to my parents. I don't know why, but they decided to go to on a date night tonight, leaving the three Morgan siblings home alone for a couple hours.

"Alright, watch your sisters. Don't answer the door to anyone except Benny's grandma. I don't even think you should open it for Benny," I heard mom tell Ethan. I laughed. Mom does not like Ethan's friends. She loves mine though. Must be a girl thing.

"Oh Taylor, how are you doing?" Mom asked me when she saw me at the top of the stairs.

About a week ago I found out my best friend (and pretty much my other twin) had to move to the state of Maine in America. Her dad got transferred. Sadly, she told me at last minute so we couldn't hang out every possible minute. We usually have a sleepover on the last night of summer vacation, that way we can help each other get ready for the first day of school. Tonight is usually that night.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Natalie and I have a video chat date tonight."

Mom gave me a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered in my ear. I bit my lip to fight back tears. I was still majorly heartbroken. The hug was over and I walked back upstairs.

"I mean it about Taylor, Ethan. Please check on her every now and then. If she has a meltdown, call me," I heard Mom tell Ethan.

"Mom, I promise," he told her, "I'll keep an eye on Jane and check on Taylor. I got it."

I was standing at the top of the stairs, listening in. They talked some more about how to take care of Jane. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was pretty much putting Ethan in charge. Ethan was always in charge, just because he was fifteen minutes older than me. So not fair. I knew Ethan wasn't going to pay any attention to Jane.

I heard our parents leave and I ran back downstairs. I sat on the couch and saw Jane put in a Dusk movie.

"Hey, can I watch that with you?" I asked her. She nodded and then she sat on a pillow in front of the television. She was so cute in her footy pajamas, her blanket, and her stuffed bunny. I wish she could stay eight forever. I wish I was still eight.

About half an hour after our parents left, the doorbell rang.

"Taylor, don't answer the door!" Ethan yelled at me from the kitchen. He had junk food set up all over the counter.

I looked through the peephole to see who it was. "Not even to your boyfriend?" I teased. I opened the door and Benny came in.

"Okay, stay away from anything made of glass and anything that makes fire. Got it?" I asked Benny.

I could tell he wanted to say something, but with Jane within earshot, he fought it. "Come on, Taytay. That doesn't happen twice."

"Don't call me Taytay," I snapped. Benny went into the kitchen to join my brother and I sat down on a pillow next to Jane. Every now and then I would get up and check on the boys. I just stood there in the doorway to the kitchen. They didn't even notice I was standing there, or that I was constantly checking up on them. I shook my head and smiled. I knew Ethan wouldn't check on Jane. I made the right decision to watch the movie with Jane.

I turned around the go sit back down when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Natalie.

_**Where are you? I logged into Skype and you weren't there. Are we going to do the video chat?**_

I figured I'd just tell Natalie exactly what was happening. She would totally understand. _**Sorry Nat! Home alone with Ethan and Jane. Benny is over to Ethan is totally unaware there are other people on the house. So I'm watching a Dusk movie with Jane. Can we do it tomorrow morning?**_

_**Sure,**_ she replied. _**I understand your situation. Remember when we were home alone with E and B? We left them for ten minutes and they set the kitchen on fire!**_

I laughed at that last text. Jane looked up at me. "What's so funny?" she asked me.

"Nothing, Natalie just reminded me of something."

Ethan entered the room. "Just thought I'd check up on my sisters. Don't you have a video chat date with your girlfriend?"

"I canceled."

"Why?" he questioned.

I grabbed Ethan's arm and pulled him into the hangout room. The hangout room was a room designed for Ethan, Jane and I. There's a television and video games and board games and books. Sometimes we use it as a party room. Anyway I knew that when I told Ethan why, we were going to break into a fight. We've been fighting over everything, mostly little things.

"I told Natalie that we were home alone, and Benny was over so you were unaware that there are other people in the house. And I didn't want another kitchen fire to happen, so I told her I was hanging out with Jane."

"Okay, some things don't happen twice. I bet kitchen fires are one of them. And even if it did happen again, this time we would know what to do," Ethan defended.

"For Jane's safety I am staying downstairs with her," I snapped. I left and went back to the living room and sat down on the pillow next to Jane. Ethan rolled his eyes, mumbled something, and walked back into the kitchen. We finished one movie and Jane put in another one. I really had to pee, so while Jane was switching out movies I snuck out of the living room and went upstairs to use the bathroom. I didn't want to use the one off of the kitchen because I didn't want Ethan to argue with me. Yes he would actually yell at me for leaving Jane alone when I just told him I was going to stay with Jane for the night. Didn't matter what my reason was, Ethan would be a smartass and argue with me.

* * *

JANE:

I started another Dusk movie. Taylor disappeared so I started watching it by myself. I assumed Natalie called her with a fashion emergency. I heard a noise outside the front door. Sounded like someone threw something at the garage door. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Ethan do you hear that?" I asked him.

"What?" Ethan asked, not even looking at me.

"Sounded like someone threw something at the garage door."

Ethan sighed. "Jane, you're imagining things. Just go back to watching lame Dusker movies with Taylor. 'Kay?"

I left the room and went out front. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but Ethan wasn't going to check it out and I had no idea where the heck Taylor went. I walked down the porch steps and saw some kid with a hockey stick shooting pucks at the garage door.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked me.

"Trespassing," I told him. That's what Taylor says to everyone who we don't know who comes onto our yard.

"Why don't you make like an egg and beat it?" he smartmouthed.

I got mad. "I'm going to tell my big brother about you," I threatened.

He pretended like he was scared. "I know your brother. He's not going to do anything. And neither is your sister. She has a thing for me."

I got so disgusted I thought I was going to throw up. He grabbed my bunny from my hands and hit it with his hockey stick against the garage. I ran over and picked her up. I turned around and the boy was gone, but his hockey stick fell from the sky. I freaked out and screamed. A car pulled into the driveway and my mom ran up to me.

"Jane? What are you doing outside? Are you hurt? Ethan!" Mom rambled. She was freaking out and hugging me tight. I started crying because I thought she was going to be mad at me.

* * *

ETHAN:

I heard Mom call my name. I ran out front because I knew by the tone in her voice I was in trouble. Benny followed me.

"Hey, you're home early," I told her. Both my parents looked pretty pissed.

Taylor ran out front. "Ethan, what happened!?"

Benny took that as a cue. "I should probably go." He walked down the front porch steps, waved goodbye to my parents and ran home.

"What happened to you?" Ethan asked me.

"I left to go to the bathroom-"

Ethan interrupted me. "While you were in the bathroom, Jane heard a noise and came out here to check on it-"

I interrupted him. "Okay you would only know Jane heard a noise if she told you. Why didn't you come out here and check it out?"

Dad walked up the stairs. "Inside. Let's talk," he said sternly. Mom was still holding onto Jane and they walked into the house. I gave Taylor a look that said you are going to get in just as much trouble as me. She flipped me off and went back inside the house, slamming the door in my face. I opened the door and slammed it myself. Time to face the parents and get grounded.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one!

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	2. The Movie part two

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

TAYLOR:

I was sitting at an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. I was so mad at my parents. They're getting us a freaking babysitter. Apparently she's coming over tonight to test things out. My first day of high school and I'm worried someone is going to find out. I'm going to kill Ethan if he told anyone. Speaking of Ethan, he was standing in line with Benny to get lunch. Suckers, I thought ahead and made my own lunch this morning.

I looked down at my phone to see if Natalie texted me. We were texting each other updates every chance we got.

"Dork!"

I looked up and saw my brother with a terrified look on his face. He was holding a tray and a girl was standing next to him holding out her shirt. I could tell he spilled his tray on her. I tried so hard not to laugh. I felt bad for the girl, she looked way older. The thought of Ethan, a freshman, spilling his food on a senior sickened me. I know that if he goes down, he is going to take me with him.

Benny came over to the table. "Did you see what your brother did?"

"Sadly, yes," I admitted.

Someone snuck up behind me and put their hands over my eyes. "Guess who?"

"Rory!" I jumped out of my seat and gave him a hug. I'm closer to Rory than to Benny. I tell him everything and he totally gets me. We tried dating in eighth grade. It didn't work out well so we broke up. But we didn't let it get in the way of our friendship, so we went back to being great friends. That's a story we don't really tell people.

"Get a room," Ethan mumbled as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah I saw what happened bro," I told him. "But shake it off, we have to come up with a plan to make tonight so difficult for the babysitter, she won't want to come back!"

"You guys are getting a babysitter?" Rory asked us.

"I told you last night dude!" Benny snapped at Rory.

I was confused. "Wait, Benny how did you-" I was interrupted by a thought. "Really Ethan? Is there anyone you didn't tell?"

"Who are they going to tell?" Ethan asked me. I rolled my eyes. He is so going to ruin these next four years. "Anyway, this morning Mom told me her name is Erica, she's a junior, and she goes to this school."

"There's only one person named Erica who goes here," Benny told us. He pointed to a blond girl with glasses sitting at a table with another girl. I think I saw her running the Dusk ticket sales earlier. "That's her over there."

"Ethan, I think she's friends with the girl you just spilled your lunch on," I said.

Ethan groaned and slammed his head on the table. "Could this day get any worse?" he mumbled.

"Your best friend could be over there talking to them now," I told him. He lifted his head and saw Benny flirting with the girls.

"Go Benny!" Rory whispered.

Benny came back to the table. "I'm coming over to your house tonight." That's just great.

* * *

ETHAN:

We were all sitting at the table waiting for Mom and Dad to leave to go on their date.

"Must be pretty embarrassing needing a babysitter in high school," Jane told us.

"It is," Taylor said.

"Sorry you have to go through this Taylor, it's my fault for not paying attention," I apologized. Taylor gave me a look that said what do you think you're doing.

Mom and Dad entered the room and I told them I was sorry and they can cancel the babysitter. Sadly, I lost. So I grabbed my books and went to my room. I heard Taylor follow me. I sat down at my desk and Taylor closed my bedroom door and laid down on my bed.

"Ugh we have to do something!" Taylor told me.

"You think I already don't know that?" I snapped.

"Don't get an attitude with me dude, Erica is going to be here any minute."

"Look its simple. We just hang upstairs, leave Erica and Jane alone. Erica won't see us which means she won't recognize us at school tomorrow which means-"

"Our reputation as nobodies will stay the same and won't go down to losers," Taylor interrupted.

"Exactly," I sneered. My computer beeped meaning Benny was requesting a video chat. I accepted.

"Hey any sign of babe-o-sitter yet?" he greeted.

"Ew Taylor is in the room dude!" Taylor yelled.

"Hey TayTay."

Taylor sat up on my bed. "Don't freaking. Call me. TayTay," she demanded.

"Why not TayTay?" Benny teased.

Taylor ran over to my desk and pushed me out of the way. She leaned into the camera. "I will come next door right now and kill your ass with a baseball bat. Don't. Call me. TayTay." She slapped the desk and left my room, slamming the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Benny asked me.

"Who knows? I used to call her that all the time and then one day she told me to stop. If you value your life, I suggest you stop too."

"So… Can I come over?" Benny asked me.

I thought about it. "Taylor and I were just going to hang out upstairs and let Erica and Jane hang out downstairs. Nothing really was going to happen. But sure."

I disconnected and heard my mom call my name. "Ethan? Taylor? Your babysitter is here and we're leaving! Come down and say hi."

I groaned and slowly walked out of my room. I met Taylor at the top of the stairs and we walked down together. I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing in our entryway was the girl I spilled my lunch on earlier. She looked just as surprised as I did. Great, she remembers me.

Taylor elbowed me in the ribcage. "Ethan, snap out of it."

Luckily my parents didn't notice. "This is Sarah. We will be back around eleven. Have fun!"

Taylor waved goodbye and I nodded my head. Jane dragged Sarah into the living room.

"You remember her right?" I asked Taylor when she turned to me.

She smiled. "How could I not forget the girl my older and more responsible brother spilled his lunch on? Maybe she came back for revenge?" she joked.

I kicked her shin. "Ow!" she cried out.

I laughed. "And I'm not the least bit sorry," I mumbled as I walked back upstairs.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter two!

Thank you for reading!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	3. The Movie part three

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

TAYLOR:

I was in my room video chatting with Natalie when I heard shouting from downstairs. I hung up on Natalie and walked downstairs. I saw Sarah in fight mode pointing a wooden stake at Benny who looked surprised.

"Where's your bathroom?" Sarah asked Ethan. Ethan hesitated and pointed to the bathroom off of the kitchen.

"What the hell happened down here?" I asked Ethan.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out."

We all went into the kitchen and I jumped up and sat on the counter. Benny and Ethan started talking about something and then Jane came into the kitchen.

"I think she's crying, what did you say to her?" Jane asked Ethan.

"Great Ethan, did you break our babysitter?" I snapped at Ethan. My tone was serious.

"I didn't do anything!" Ethan yelled, defending himself. He walked into the hallway off of the kitchen. I'm not sure what he did but next thing I knew he came back into the kitchen looking scared.

"I don't think she's normal. Her refection in the mirror was all wonky and weird," he told us.

"You did not just say wonky," I told Ethan. He ignored me.

"Look, you guys don't really need a babysitter right? I know you go to my school," Sarah said scaring Ethan and Benny. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, we will be fine," Ethan told her.

"Good cause I need to go find my friend Erica, I think she's in danger," Sarah told us. Ethan for some reason told her he could help her but she turned him down. I laughed.

"Come on, we need to follow her," Ethan announced. I rolled my eyes and jumped down from the counter. We almost left the house when Benny started talking.

"Um forgetting something?" Benny asked us. We turned around and saw Jane standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Yeah what are you forgetting?" Jane asked us.

* * *

ETHAN:

Benny, Taylor and I were walking around town looking for Sarah. I could sense that she was around. I don't know how, but I just could. Benny was arguing with Taylor over something. I don't know what; I wasn't really paying attention to them. I was more focused on finding Sarah. She had to be around here somewhere.

"Hello? Earth to Ethan?" Taylor asked slapping the back of my head.

I turned around. "Ow! What?"

"Look we're not going to find Sarah. Let's just go back home," Taylor pointed out.

"No, she's here. I can feel it," I admitted. They both gave me weird looks. We heard a noise in the alley and went to go check it out. Benny pulled a video camera out of his bag and turned it on. We looked at the screen.

"We should go. We should go right now," Benny told me.

"What? Why?" I grabbed the camera from him and looked at it myself. Benny and I started screaming. Sarah didn't show up on the camera, but she was in the alley. We saw her bite into a rat, then turn her head and hiss at us. Her eyes were yellow and she had fangs.

"This was a bad idea!" Benny yelled at me while we were running.

"Help! My babysitter's a vampire!" I screamed.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter three!

Thank you for reading!

Please review.

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	4. The Movie part four

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

TAYLOR:

I don't know where I was, but I woke up and I was lying on a bed in a room. My clothes were still on and no one was near.

"Hello?" I called out. No one responded. I heard noise outside of the window. I walked over, opened the curtains and saw hundreds of people. It looked like a party. I started getting scared and I walked out of the room. Whoever's house I was at, it was huge. I slowly walked down the stairs, maneuvering myself through the crowd of people. People were everywhere!

"Taylor?" I heard Ethan whisper.

"What the hell are we doing here?" I asked them. I assumed they were there for the same reason I was. I just didn't know why I was here.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked me with concern. He was freaking out about something.

"Yeah I'm fine," I assured them. "I woke up in a random bedroom upstairs, but I'm fine."

"Shh we're spying on them!" Benny snapped at us. He pointed to a room full of seniors. I recognized some of them from school, one of them was Sarah. She looked terrified.

"Um, why?" I questioned. They totally ignored me.

"We need to get out of here," Ethan announced. Rory and Benny agreed and I still continued to wonder. Ethan grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain.

"This is nothing compared to what might happen to you if we don't get out of here," Ethan snapped at me. I rolled my eyes in frustration and followed the three of them. We walked to the front door and Benny told us it was locked.

One of the seniors appeared out of nowhere. He was just upstairs, how did he get here so fast? "Whoa, where do you geeks think you're going?"

"I am nothing like them," I told him.

"Got that right," he sneered, smiling and showing what looked like fangs. He pushed the four of us into the center of the room. He grabbed me and pulled me next to Sarah and Sarah's friend whom I think is Erica. A tall, cute, guy came up to me.

"Ah, look who awakened? Are ya hungry?" he asked me. I looked around and realized everyone was staring at me.

"Um, you care why?"

His friend pushed Rory towards me. The tall, cute guy leaned down.

"Doesn't he smell delicious?" he whispered in my ear. I gulped. "All you have to do is dig your fangs into his neck. One bite and he's yours."

I was wondering what he meant when he said fangs, but then I felt something sharp come out of my gums. Yep, I had fangs. Great.

He pushed me towards Rory. I looked behind him at Benny and Ethan. They looked really upset.

"Taylor, no not Taylor," I heard Ethan mumble under his breath.

I gulped again and looked at Rory. He did smell good. But is it wrong to bite your ex-boyfriend?

"Oh I will do it!" Sarah's friend shouted. She pushed me aside.

"Erica no!" Sarah cried out before Erica dug her fangs into Rory's neck.

"Rory!" I screamed.

Sarah ripped two pieces of wood from a chair. She held them up in defense mode, ready to be used. She started walking towards Ethan and Benny. They poured the punch on the floor and dropped a lamp in it. Benny grabbed my wrist and we all started running away.

We ran out front towards a huge gate. I saw Benny's grandmother's station wagon outside.

"Taylor, get in the car!" I heard Benny yell at me. I did as I was told and crawled into the back. People appeared out of nowhere, again, and started fighting Benny, Ethan and Sarah. I was so scared I started crying. Eventually they got in the car and we drove off. Ethan had crawled in the back with me and Benny and Sarah, who was driving, sat in the front.

"Taylor," Ethan whispered when he saw me crying. I was freaking out so much I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. He put his arms around me and I curled up next to him.

"I am so sorry, Taylor," Sarah told me.

"What happened back there?" I asked.

"A vampire party," Benny responded.

"You're what is called a fledgling. Not exactly a vampire, not exactly human," Ethan explained to me.

"Someone, probably one of Jesse's friends, bit you. After you've been bit, you fall into a deep sleep. That's why you woke up in a bedroom. That's what is happening to your friend Rory right now. He'll be okay, though. Him and my friend Erica. She'll be a full vampire when she wakes up because she drank human blood," Sarah explained even further.

"And Jesse is-"

"An evil vampire. And apparently Sarah's ex-boyfriend," Benny teased. Sarah hissed at him.

"Wait you're one too!?" I asked her. She nodded.

"He bit me."

"And you two?" I pointed to my brother and his friend.

"Are still normal," Ethan told me.

I groaned and buried my face into his chest. He held me the whole car ride. All three of them explained to me everything that happened that night, but I wasn't really paying attention. When we got home, the house was a huge mess.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"We, uh, kinda got into a fight. Some other evil vampire was here before we left," Sarah told me.

Benny's grandma left with Benny and Ethan carried Jane upstairs to bed.

"Call me if you need anything," Sarah told me. I nodded and she left. I walked upstairs to my room and sat on Ethan's bed. He came into his room.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked me.

I looked up at him. "What's going to happen to me?"

He sat down next to me. "I don't know, but I'll find something out in less than 28 days."

"Why 28 days?" I questioned.

"A fledgling has 28 days to drink human blood or their mortal body dies," Ethan whispered.

"OMIGOD!" I screamed. Ethan held me tight against his body. I was crying like crazy, and I think I started shaking.

"It's okay Taylor! I promise, it will be okay!" he assured me. He tried to calm me down but nothing worked.

"Don't let me die," I begged.

I could tell Ethan was crying too. "I won't. I promise you, I won't let you die."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter four!

Thank you for reading!

Please review?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	5. The Movie part five

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

TAYLOR:

I woke up the next day lying next to Ethan. We used to fall asleep in the same bed, whether it was my bed or his. We did that all the time when we were younger, then we started middle school and realized it's kind of wrong and awkward, so we stopped. But last night was so hard for me; I must have passed out from dehydration. I climbed out of bed, trying not to disturb Ethan, and stretched. My whole body ached. I guessed it was from all the changes.

"Morning sunshine," Ethan greeted me. He rolled over and smiled at me.

"Did I wake you when I climbed out?"

"No, I woke up a while ago. Just laid here and let you sleep. You're so peaceful when you sleep, I didn't want to ruin that."

He sat up in bed and I sat next to him. "Did last night really happen? Am I really a vampire?" I asked.

"Fledgling," Ethan corrected.

I scoffed. "Guess last night really did happen."

"It's been a while since we, uh, last slept together," Ethan said trying to change the subject.

I got grossed out. "Eww don't say it like that!" I demanded, jumping off of his bed.

He laughed. "Like what?" he teased.

"Like all wrong and perverted and stuff!" I picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

He laughed again but I remained serious. "I'm sorry." He opened his arms, gesturing for a hug.

"No," I told him.

"Hey I said I was sorry!"

"I'm going to go get ready for school," I told him. I left his room and went to my room to get ready.

* * *

ETHAN:

Taylor left my room and I climbed out of bed. I heard my phone ring. I groaned. Who would be calling me this early? I looked at the caller id a found out it was Benny.

"Boy you got a lot of nerve calling me this early," I said when I answered.

"Is she okay?" he asked me. I could sense the concern in his voice.

"She's fine. After you and Sarah left, we both went to my room and talked a little, cried a lot, she passed out on my bed, and I fell asleep next to her. She just woke up and is now getting ready."

Benny giggled. "You guys slept together?" he asked.

"Not like that!" I snapped.

"Dude, I know. You two used to do that all the time."

"I have to get ready, I'll see you at school," I said before I hung up. That kid has problems.

* * *

TAYLOR:

I walked to school with my brother. We just got there when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. We stopped and I realized that person was Sarah.

"Ow! Why does everyone grab my wrist? If I wasn't a vampire, my wrist would be a big black bruise," I said.

"Sorry," Sarah told me.

"Why are we in the alley behind the school next to the dumpsters?" I asked her.

"Feeding time," she answered. She scooped up a rat, stuck her fangs in, and drained every drop of blood from its body. I thought I was going to throw up. She finished, threw the rat away in the dumpster, and handed me one. Luckily for me, she killed mine first whereas she drank hers while it was still alive.

"Yeah I'm not eating this," I told her.

"You have too! It won't get rid of all the hunger but it's better than nothing."

I gulped, looked at the rat and felt my fangs come out. I slowly inserted them into the rat and drained all the blood. I finished and threw the rat away like Sarah did.

"There ya go. Was that so bad?" she asked me.

I was going to respond when I felt the blood coming back up. I ran to the other side of the alley, which was forest, and threw up in a bush. Sarah held my hair back.

"Yeah it takes some getting used to," Sarah told me.

"Oh really?" I asked her sarcastically. I threw up again and Ethan showed up at the entry to the alley.

"Ew," he said.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked him.

"I saw you grab her and figured you two would be back here. I have something for you." He reached inside his bag and pulled out what looked like two juice boxes.

"Ethan is this a joke? Because it's not funny," I snapped.

"Apparently Benny's grandma is some sort of magical priestess. Benny told her about your big situation and made blood substitutes. Works just like human blood, only it's not human blood," Ethan educated us.

"I'll try anything," Sarah mumbled and she anxiously grabbed a box from Ethan. She stuck the straw in and drank the whole container.

Ethan handed me one and I slowly drank it. If I couldn't keep real blood down, I wanted to keep fake blood down. It smelled really bad but tasted pretty good.

"Thanks Ethan," I told him.

"Thank Benny and his grandma," he told me.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter five!

Thank you so much for reading!

Please review?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	6. The Movie part six

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

TAYLOR:

I was in first period. Apparently, fake or real, my stomach does not like blood. I was fighting it so hard all of class. I didn't want to run out to go to the bathroom and throw up. I actually like math! Which was my first period. Plus I was determined not to have my new dilemma mess with anything normal teenagers, who aren't vampires, do! Yeah I was still pretty pissed about the whole thing.

The bell rang and I was walking down the hall when I saw my brother, Benny, and Sarah sitting on the floor looking at something on Benny's laptop. My curiosity made me forget about my stomach.

"What's, uh, going on over here?" I asked when I walked up to them. They told me all about Jesse's evil plan and how we had to go to a Dusk screening. I was about to respond when I felt the fake blood coming up. I put one hand over my mouth, and used the other one to grab Sarah's arm and we ran to the bathroom, where I threw up my breakfast. How can I be a vampire if I can't drink blood?

* * *

ETHAN:

"What was that all about?" Benny asked me once Sarah and Taylor ran off.

"All blood, fake or real, makes Taylor nauseous. She threw up when she drank real blood from a rat, and now I'm guessing she's in the girl's room with Sarah throwing up the substitute," I answered, not even looking up from the laptop.

"How can she be a vampire if she can't drink blood?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe the digestive system is the last thing that changes as soon as you get turned? Maybe hers just hasn't fully adapted yet," I suggested.

"No, last night Grandma told me to give the substitute to Taylor the first thing in the morning. Her digestive system should be able to handle blood by now," Benny told me.

"Maybe we should have your grandma check out Taylor. Make sure everything's fine and nothing's wrong," I said. Benny nodded and I started to get a little scared for my sister.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter six!

Thank you for reading!

Review please? Please, please, please?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	7. The Movie part seven

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

TAYLOR:

A week had gone by since I was bit. While I was busy hanging out with Benny's Grandma, Sarah, Ethan and Benny found out about Jesse's plan. And they've been training to fight him. They were outside right now while I was inside waiting for the test results. Hopefully I'll find some reason why I can't drink real or fake blood. She must have done at least five tests on me. One was she had to drain a pint of my vampire blood. Luckily I'm not scared of needles like my brother is.

"Okay, Taylor I think we have something here," she finally said. "Your body can't handle an ingredient in blood. What that ingredient is, I don't know."

"I'm confused," I admitted.

"It's like how some people can't drink milk because it has lactose or some people can't eat gluten. There's something in blood that is causing this," she explained.

"So how are you going to figure out what that ingredient is?" I asked.

"I'll just make a bunch of substitutes; each one will be missing an ingredient. And you'll drink them all and whichever one doesn't make you nauseous will be your substitute."

"Is that safe?"

"Of course. I wouldn't do anything to harm you kids."

* * *

ETHAN:

Sarah, Benny and I were in Benny's backyard getting trained for fighting vampires. Taylor was inside getting tested on, which make me scared for her. Taylor's a big girl, she can handle herself. But I was worried it was something serious.

"Ethan, focus!" Sarah told me. I apologized.

"Dude, she'll be fine," Benny told me.

"I know, I know. I'm just scared it's something serious," I admitted. As soon as I said that, the screen door slammed shut and Taylor walked out.

"How's the training?" she asked.

"Forget the training! What are the test results?" I asked her.

"Calm down Ethan. I'm allergic to an ingredient in blood. Like how some people are allergic to lactose or gluten. It's fine. Benny's grandma is going to try to figure out what that ingredient is and make my own substitutes."

"That's great! I mean, I'm sorry you can't drink blood… But it's great that it's nothing too bad."

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't train or fight with you guys. It will just make my hunger worse. And it's already pretty bad considering I've been starving myself the past few days. I'm just going to go home," she told us. We said goodbye and she walked next door and went inside.

* * *

TAYLOR:

I went back home and had the house to myself. Jane had a soccer practice and Mom and Dad go to all her practices. I locked all the doors and sat on the couch. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Not only was I not a normal teenage girl, but I'm also not a normal vampire teenage girl.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket. It was Rory. **Hey are you coming to the Dusk premiere tonight? You watch those movies all the time with Jane.**

**One, I hate those movies. Two, I got tested today. Benny's grandma won't let me do anything, her rules. **I replied.

**Oh yeah you haven't been feeling well the past couple of days. Okay, I'll tell Jesse you aren't coming. Feel better!**

I turned my phone off and sighed. I knew tonight Jesse was going to take souls from helpless teenage Duskers. I was glad I wasn't going, but not so happy that everyone I love is going to be there tonight fighting the evil vampires.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter seven!

Thank you for reading!

Review?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	8. The Movie part eight

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

TAYLOR:

I was sitting at the kitchen table coloring pictures with Jane. Yes I still color, it's fun. Plus I'm not going anywhere tonight so I was bored. Mom and Dad were out and they think that Sarah is babysitting us. Sarah is actually going out with Benny and Ethan to the Dusk premiere to fight some evil vampires. It scared me, but I tried not to think about it. Benny's grandma was actually going to stay with us until they got back.

"Okay Jane and Taylor, we're leaving," Ethan told us. "Taylor don't freak out so much. Promise me?"

I looked at him and nodded. He opened his arms and I ran over and gave him a hug. I know siblings fight all the time, and even though Ethan and I have our moments, we've never actually had a huge fight. We love each other too much. The only reason Jane wasn't freaking out as much as me is because she doesn't know the full story. She doesn't know there's going to be hundreds of people there that need saving.

"Before you go I have something for you," Benny's grandma said. She pulled out two daggers from her bag. We were all shocked. She told us she is an Earth priestess and showed us a little bit of what she can do besides make blood substitutes, figure out what's making me sick, and giving us daggers to stab vampires with.

"Benny, you can do spells as long as they're level one. You aren't trained to handle anything else. I bookmarked a few spells in this spell book which could help you tonight. Ethan you are a seer. You can touch anything paranormal and get a vision."

"Visions?" he asked her.

"Haven't you gotten those yet? They're supposed to start around puberty," Benny's grandma said. I laughed, Benny and Sarah looked surprised, and I could sense Ethan was badly embarrassed.

"Oh and Taylor here is a shape shiftier. Or at least she was."

"Was?" I asked her.

"Sadly when you became a vampire, you lost your ability. But it's not fully gone. If you try using it, it could kill you and possibly other people."

I nodded. "Good information to know."

"We should go," Sarah said.

Ethan and I looked each other in the eye. "Taylor, I promise I'll come back. Don't even think about tonight, don't start freaking out, okay?"

I nodded and Ethan wiped away a tear. He, Benny, and Sarah left the house, leaving me, Jane, and Benny's grandma alone.

"You really love and care for him don't you?" Benny's grandma said.

"Not only is he my older brother, but he's my twin. We've been together since before we were born. I'd hate to have something like evil vampires ruin what we have," I said.

She gave me a hug and I sat back down at the table and colored with Jane. Benny's grandma went into the kitchen and started working on finding what I'm allergic to.

* * *

ETHAN:

We just finished fighting in the theater. I think we made good progress. We realized Jesse left and we had to find him. Benny got smacked in the face by one of their fists, so I was carrying him out to the car. Let's just say I was struggling; he's not as light as Jane and Taylor. Besides this, Sarah was weak and tired from her hunger. Guess the blood substitutes don't really fight all the hunger.

"Take the car Ethan. I can't go any further," she told me and handed me the keys. I somehow got Benny in the back of the car and drove off, leaving Sarah outside of the movie theater. I felt bad about that, but I knew I'd feel worse if I stood there arguing with her. Benny was mumbling something about kissing a girl at the snack counter. I realized that Jesse would be resurrecting his people from a tree in my backyard.

"Omigod. Taylor and Jane," I whispered.

"What?" Benny asked me.

I parked the car outside my house. "Benny, I'm going to have your grandma come get you. We're running out of time. Get better." Benny nodded and I ran into the backyard.

* * *

TAYLOR:

I was helping Benny's grandma with blood substitutes. Jane was getting ready for bed when she ran into the kitchen.

"Ethan's fighting some guy in the backyard. Benny and Sarah are out there."

"What!?" I ran over to the window and sure enough saw them out there. With Jesse. "Omigod." I ran over to the door leading to the backyard.

"You can't fight! You're weak," Benny's grandma told me.

"Give me a blood substitute! I'll drink it and throw up on the guy!" I yelled.

"Ew," Jane commented.

"They need help. Just be careful," Benny's grandma told me. I nodded and ran outside.

"Ethan!" I yelled as I ran outside.

"There's another one!?" Jesse exclaimed.

"Yeah and she's going to kick your butt!" Ethan said, backing me up.

"I had no idea you two were related!" Jesse said. He was totally shocked.

"Dude, you don't see it?" a knocked out Benny mumbled.

I super sped over and kicked Jesse in his 'area'. He dropped Sarah, who he had pinned against a tree, and threw the box. Ethan caught it, opened it and released these white things which I guess were supposed to be the souls. Jesse was beat down by the white things and evaporated into thin air.

"Taylor, are you okay?" Sarah asked me. I nodded.

Jane ran out into the backyard. "Taylor that was awesome!" she yelled as she ran over to me. I greeted her with a hug and picked her up.

"Taylor good news!" Benny's grandma said from the kitchen. "I went through the tests again. You're allergic to hemoglobin."

"And hemoglobin is?" I questioned.

"An iron-containing protein, which transports oxygen by reversibly binding to this respiratory gas and greatly increasing its solubility in blood," Benny mumbled.

"Wow," Ethan said.

"That's creepy," Sarah added.

"God even when poor Benny is knocked out, he's a nerd!" I cried out. We all laughed and went inside. Ethan dragged Benny in and laid him on the couch.

"So how is me being allergic to hemoglobin going to affect me?" I asked Benny's grandma.

"Not much. There just won't really be any flavor. So it will probably taste like water," she informed me.

"Probably?" Ethan asked.

"I wouldn't know," she told him. She handed me a cup of a new substitute. I drank it all.

"How is it?" Sarah asked me.

"Gross," I answered, "but I don't feel nauseous."

"It works then," Ethan said with sigh. He smiled.

"I told you it was nothing!" I teased him.

"Well! Excuse me for being concerned about my sister's health!" he snapped. We all laughed. Benny and his grandma left and Jane went upstairs. Sarah, Ethan and I sat on the couch. Sarah sat on one end, texting, and Ethan and I sat on the other end of the couch. We were sitting right next to each other, and I was resting my legs on Ethan's thighs. We were having fun relaxing when Sarah groaned.

"What's up?" Ethan asked.

"Erica just texted me. She's pissed about how we ruined her Dusk premiere," Sarah explained.

Ethan laughed. "You're kidding!" he scoffed. Sarah showed us the text message. "Wow, that's saying something for Erica."

"Yeah its saying don't mess with Erica when Dusk is involved," I joked.

"She wants me to come over. Would you two be fine by yourselves?" Sarah asked us.

"Yeah, our parents should be home any minute," Ethan told her. Sarah gathered her stuff and left us at home alone.

I turned to face Ethan. "I'm proud of you."

"Were ya freaking out?"

"Yes," I admitted, "but Benny's grandma had me help her with blood substitutes to keep me busy. I'm just glad you all are okay. Well except Benny. I hope he's getting better-"

"Benny's a fighter. He'll be fine," Ethan interrupted. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was trying not to fall asleep. That's a perk to being a fledgling. You don't sleep all night, but you do get tired and can sleep for a few hours.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter eight!

Thank you for reading! Please continue!

Please review maybe?

Love always,

PLLMBAV

P.S. I will start doing season one in a couple of days!


	9. Lawn of the Dead part one

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

TAYLOR:

"Hey Sarah! Hey brother," I greeted when I walked up to Sarah and Ethan talking in the hallway.

"Are you asking for money too?" Ethan asked sourly. Sarah looked at him.

"Um no. I was just asking Sarah if we were still on for hunting tonight," I answered.

"Yes of course. I'll meet you outside of the graveyard at nine," Sarah confirmed.

"It's a date," I said jokingly.

"Good news! Della's dog died," Benny told us when he ran up to you.

"And that's good news?" Sarah asked him.

"Benny, I'm going to tell you this because I love you," I told him calmly, "you have problems."

"Haha you are so cute and funny," Benny teased. I smiled and walked off with Sarah.

* * *

ETHAN:

I walked out front because Benny texted me and said he need to talk to me. He rode up on his bike.

"What's up Benny?" I asked him.

"I'm going to do it! But I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"I found some potions in Grandma's magic room. But I don't know which is the back to life juice, so I was hoping you could touch them and get a vision," Benny said slowly.

"Benny, I don't think this is a good idea-"

Benny interrupted me. "Please?"

I took the bottles from Benny, had a vision and told him which potions were which. He rode off on his bike and Rory appeared out of nowhere. He flew me to Della's so I could try to convince my friend not to do something idiotic.

* * *

TAYLOR:

I was home alone at night. Jane and my parents went to another one of her soccer practices and Ethan vanished. He's been gone for a couple hours. I had to meet Sarah by the graveyard soon.

"Sorry I disappeared," Ethan said when he walked in through the door. He was holding Benny's jacket.

"About damn time, I was wondering where you went! Why do you have Benny's jacket?" I asked him.

"Oh! Because-"

"Doesn't matter," I interrupted him. "I have to go, I'll be back before people come back home."

"Why are you so eager to meet with Sarah?" he asked me.

"Why are you so eager when you see Sarah?" I asked him. I'm not stupid. Ethan is a different person around her.

"Wait, are you trying to replace Natalie with Sarah? Is that what this is?"

"NO! I could never replace Natalie!" I snapped.

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"Your jacket's moving," I told Ethan. He gave me a confused look. I pointed to the moving jacket he was holding.

"We're under an air vent," he lied.

"No we're not-"

"Just go now! Have fun!" Ethan answered. He literally opened the door and pushed me out on the front porch and closed the door. Stop hanging out with Benny, Ethan. It's changing you and it's freaking me out.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter nine!

Thank you for reading!

Please review?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	10. Lawn of the Dead part two

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

TAYLOR:

I woke up the next morning happy. Last night was exactly what I needed. A girl's night with a friend. Sarah and I walked around town at night watching all the stores and restaurants close up for the evening. Then we went deep into the woods and hunted. Well, she hunted. I caught a rabbit but then I let it go.

Anyway last night made me realize I really missed my best friend Natalie. I couldn't Skype her anymore because I kind of don't show up on the camera. She wants to see me, but she can't. I can't tell her about what I've been up to recently because she's not magical. Ugh, dilemma!

Jane had a parent teacher conference this morning so Ethan and I were home alone getting ready for school.

"Taylor!" I heard him call from the bathroom.

I ran to the bathroom. "What?" I yelled through the door.

"I forgot to grab a shirt. Can you get one for me?"

He's got to be freaking kidding me. "Ethan, no one is home," I pointed out. "Why can't you just run down the hall shirtless to your room and put a shirt on there?"

"I don't like being shirtless," he said.

I laughed. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard ya say."

"I did it for you!" Ethan argued.

"I'm a girl!" I defended.

"So?" Ethan scoffed.

"Fine I'll get one for you. Ya big baby."

I walked down the hall to his room. I opened his closet and picked a shirt off of a hanger. Then I heard growling. I looked down and saw a dog that looked pretty evil in the back of his closet.

I screamed and slammed the closet door shut. "Ethan!"

Ethan ran to his room. "Did you find the-"

"The dog!?" I interrupted. "No I screamed because I saw your underwear on the floor!"

"Oh good," Ethan said.

I slapped the side of his head. "Yes I saw the dog!" I yelled.

"Ow, okay that hurt."

"Where the hell did it come from?" I asked him. He told me the whole story about how that's Della dead dog that Benny raised from the dead and Ethan had to hide it from his grandma and blah, blah, blah. I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing? Benny raised something from the dead. That's pretty damn serious!"

"No it's not that. Five minutes ago you told me you don't like being shirtless, and yet here ya are. Shirtless."

Ethan's face turned red and I laughed harder. I threw the shirt at him. "You're welcome!" I shouted as I left his room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

ETHAN:

We were at school and Benny had just given Della's dog, Puffles is its name, back to Della. The dog was acting weird and crazy.

"Hey Taylor," I said as I turned to my twin who was standing next to me.

"What Ethan?"

"Remember this morning when the dog was acting evil?"

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"I think it is evil! Look at it!" I pointed to the dog and Taylor watched it.

"Something's not right," she mumbled.

The principal canceled school because apparently evil animals were popping up everywhere. We literally ran home.

Benny and I ran inside the house and closed the door, leaving Taylor outside. "Guys what the heck?" she screamed.

"Get in quick!" Benny shouted when he opened the door. Taylor ran inside and closed it.

"Sorry sis," I said. She was too busy trying to catch her breath she didn't even respond.

We sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Something attacked the news reporter.

"Ethan?" Taylor said.

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't that your turtle you had when you were eight?" She asked me.

"I think so," I answered.

Taylor stood up and turned off the television. "You guys need to tell Benny's grandma what happened so she can fix it." God she practically demanded us.

"Does she really need to know?" Benny whined.

"It's not like she's never gonna know. It's all over the news!" Taylor told him.

"When should we tell her?" I asked.

"Right now," Taylor said.

"Why right now?" Benny asked.

"Because she's standing over there!" Taylor yelled. She pointed to the doorway where Benny's grandma was standing with the bottle of back to life potion.

"Oh no," I groaned.

* * *

TAYLOR:

We were in the basement of the Weir's house. Their basement is the magic room full of spell books and potions and weird magical stuff. We were sitting around a table watching Benny's grandma work on a recipe for a potion to get rid of the evil animals.

"Now Taylor, did you have any part in this at all?" she asked me.

"No ma'am." I answered. "Except that I found Puffles in Ethan's closet and I almost got killed by so many squirrels and birds when we ran home."

She started yelling and lecturing Ethan and Benny. I was helping her with the potion by searching around the room for ingredients that she needed. Occasionally, when they weren't looking, I smiled. I can't believe Benny convinced Ethan to help him. They are in so much trouble.

"Now in order to get all the animals in one place, someone needs to play this flute," Benny's grandma told us.

"Ethan and I can't do it. Tonight's that huge dinner with Dad's boss," I said.

"What's your little blond friend doing tonight?" she asked.

"They're right. This looks like a job for a vampire ninja," Ethan said, laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"I am just as confused as you are darling," Benny's grandma told me. "So you two go get ready for your dinner. As soon as Rory gets here, I'll teach him how to play. Mega nerd here can help me finish this potion."

I pointed to Benny. "Haha she called you mega nerd!" I said laughing.

"Shut up Taytay!" he snapped. I hissed at him and he fell out of his chair.

"That's right, I have fangs now. Stop calling me that!" I told him. I grabbed Ethan's wrist and we left to go get ready.

* * *

ETHAN:

Taylor and I were cleaning up the kitchen. It was, like, nine at night. Mom and Dad got mad at us for ruining the dinner. Apparently Rory dropped a recording that was playing the flute on loop down the chimney. All the animals came here and Benny and Sarah were killing them in the kitchen while Taylor and I acted as if nothing was wrong. Which was hard to do because it was all happening on the other side of the wall.

"Tonight was fun," I told Taylor, breaking the silence.

"God, magic has been a part of our lives for a month. Are we going to experience this all the time now?" she asked.

"I don't know. I really hope not."

"And I really hope Benny never raises something from the dead for a random girl again," Taylor said. I laughed.

"Yeah, that was really stupid for him. I think stupider than usual," I joked.

"Seriously, that boy has problems."

"Haha you're so cute and funny," I said, quoting Benny. That's what he told her when she told him that. Taylor threw a towel at me.

"Oh hell no!" I cried out. I picked the towel up and threw it back at her. We started play fighting and somehow I ended up on the floor with her on top of me.

"Vamp skills!" she cheered. I laughed.

"Get off of me," I told her. She stood up and helped me get off of the floor.

"Wow, I can never leave you two in one room to do a simple task, can I?"

We turned and saw Dad standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Taylor and I both shook our heads.

"Look, it's been a long day. Just go to bed," he told us. Taylor and I left the kitchen and walked upstairs into our rooms.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter ten!

Thanks for reading!

Please review?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	11. Three Cheers for Evil part one

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

TAYLOR:

"Is Erica doing what I think Erica is doing?" I asked Sarah when I walked up to her. Erica was over at a table for cheerleading sign ups.

"Yes, she is," Sarah said. She didn't seem too happy.

"Do I want to know why?" I asked.

"Not really. But do you have an idea how to stop her?"

Before I could answer Ethan and Benny showed up.

"Cheerleading tryouts huh? Taylor you gonna sign up?" Ethan asked me with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. I tried acting as if I really didn't know.

"Come on, even I remember," Benny said. "You looked so cute in your little cheer skirt and pig tails!"

I could feel Sarah staring me down. I looked at her with a smile. "I was ten. It was for the Junior Whitechapel Devils. Back when we girls were innocent," I defended.

Sarah nodded and rolled her eyes. "Uh huh," she mumbled. "Do you guys have a plan on how to stop Erica?" she asked Ethan and Benny.

"You could join too?" Ethan suggested.

Sarah lost it. "No, no, no! There has to be another way!"

Ethan and Benny did a little dance, mimicking what the cheerleaders do.

"Okay that is not how you do it!" I told them.

"Then show us how it's done," Benny sneered. I gave him a cold stare and grabbed my heel and lifted my leg above my head.

"Wow! You are really flexible!" Sarah said, shocked and surprised. "You have to sign up with me!"

"Um hell. No. Sorry but I outgrew the whole chanting in rhythm with other people phase."

Sarah groaned and walked over to the table and signed up.

"That's your excuse? You outgrew a phase?" Ethan asked me.

"Imagine how Mom would react if she found out her daughter was on the high school cheer squad."

Ethan thought about it and nodded. "Yeah that's a scary thought."

* * *

ETHAN:

We were waiting outside the girl's bathroom for Sarah to walk out in her cheer uniform. She didn't look happy.

"Looking good, Sarah. Now smile!" Taylor coached. Sarah faked a smile.

"You look peppy," Benny complimented. Sorta.

"Someone has to watch Erica. And Taylor and I are the only ones who can squeeze into these things. But since Taylor doesn't want to do it-"

"Sarah I said I was sorry but cheer just isn't my thing," Taylor interrupted.

"It's not my thing either!" Sarah yelled.

"Girl, it should be, you look good in that cheer uniform. Spin for Gastone," Taylor said faking a British accent. I laughed. My sister is a total dork once she breaks out of her shell.

"Let's see what you got girls," the head cheerleader said. I think her name is Stephanie.

"That's your cue," I told Sarah.

"Please watch? You're a girl, they'll let you in," Sarah begged.

"Fine, I'll sit on the bleachers and watch," Taylor agreed. Sarah and Taylor ran inside the gym.

* * *

TAYLOR:

About a half hour into practice, the girls took a break.

"You look like you're having fun!" I told Sarah with fake energy. She rolled her eyes and drank from her water bottle.

"I'm sorry I'm making you watch."

"Nah it's actually kinda fun watching cheerleaders practice," I admitted while Erica walked over.

"Hey Sarah. Decided to join after all huh?" Erica asked her. Sarah nodded and took another sip from her water bottle.

"Hey look," Sarah pointed to the door and Ethan and Benny walked in.

"Boy alert!" one of the cheerleaders shouted. I swear they all walked over to them and kicked them in their 'areas'.

"Oooo that had to hurt!" Erica cried out.

"Damn," I mumbled.

"Sucks being a guy," Sarah added. We all nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go check on them," I announced. I walked out the gym into the hallway where they boys were thrown out. I tried not to laugh at the sight. Benny was curled into a ball on the floor while Ethan was leaning against the wall, huddled over.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. I tried to make it seem like I had concern in my voice, but it was hard because I was fighting back laughter.

"Cheerleaders can kick!" Benny cried out.

I had to cover my mouth to hide my smile.

"Are you laughing?" Ethan asked me.

"What? No," I lied. "Why would I laugh when someone's in pain?"

"What if I kicked you there?" Ethan asked me.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Ya know, you probably could. It just wouldn't hurt."

They both groaned from pain.

"Yeah should I, like, get a teacher or somebody?" I asked them. I honestly had no idea what to do. I never experienced this before.

"Yes please," Benny sighed. I started walking down the hallway and eventually found a teacher who could help them.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter eleven!

Thank you for reading!

Please review?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	12. Three Cheers for Evil part two

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

TAYLOR:

I got bored watching the cheerleaders so I was sitting in the hallway with Ethan and Benny. But they got up to go somewhere and left me alone. They've been gone for a while. Probably ditched me. I went back inside the gym and saw Sarah talking to two girls I didn't recognize.

"Hey Sarah. Having fun?" I teased.

"Actually I'm quite terrified," she told me.

"Why? Cheerleading isn't scary. Unless you're a flyer," I told her. The two girls turned around and I stopped breathing. "I think I'm going to go throw up."

I ran over to the bleachers and sat down. They all followed me.

"Sarah please tell me you see Ethan and Benny dressed up like girls too."

She put a hand on my shoulder. "That's why I'm terrified."

I got angry. "What the hell guys!?"

"Listen, you can't tell anyone," Ethan told me.

"Why would I want to?" I asked. "Sarah, did you make them do this because I wouldn't?"

"We thought you would need backup, so we-" Benny began.

"Decided to dress up like teenage girls who are on the cheer squad?" I finished. Benny nodded.

"Guys cheer ain't easy!" I warned them. "Be careful."

Sarah laughed. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"You're a vampire, you get hurt, you're healed in seconds," I told her. "If they get hurt, they're freaking bedridden for months!"

They all went over and finished practicing. Stephanie dismissed them to the locker rooms. That was my cue to go. I grabbed my bag and Sarah's and began walking over to the girl's locker room. I was about to walk in when Ethan and Benny walked out.

"Please tell me you didn't go in there," I whined.

"We didn't get very far in. Sarah was standing in the doorway," Benny told me.

"Look, you should probably stop hanging out at the practices. It's too dangerous," Ethan warned me.

"How so?"

"It's hard to explain. Stephanie's a witch and she's using the cheerleaders to drain the energy out of the whole school. Who knows what she might make you do?" Ethan explained to me.

"You got proof?" I asked them.

"He had a vision," Benny answered.

"That's not exactly proof," I pointed out.

"Well they're never wrong," Ethan defended.

"Look just get out of here. Go change and go home," I snapped as I was about to walk into the locker room.

"Actually, can you help us get out of these?" Ethan asked me.

I groaned. "You got to freaking kidding me. Are you serious?" They both nodded. "Fine, let me talk to Sarah first."

"Meet you in the boy's room," Benny said quickly before he and Ethan ran off. I whined and entered the locker room.

* * *

ETHAN:

Benny and I were waiting in the restroom for Taylor to come in.

"Where the hell is she? Cheer uniforms are itchy," Benny said.

"Guess that explains why cheerleaders are so mean," I pointed out. Benny nodded in agreement.

Taylor entered the restroom. "Sorry, the janitor was out there. I didn't want him to see me."

"Let's just get this over with," I said.

* * *

TAYLOR:

Benny went in one stall with his stuff and I started with Ethan. I helped him take the wig off and the cheer shirt. He put on his regular shirt.

"Was that my bra?" I asked him, disgusted.

"Um, maybe," he responded. I gagged.

"Now take the spankies off," I told him.

"The what?" he asked.

"The shorts you wear under the skirt." He pulled them off, but kept the skirt on. He went inside a stall to finish changing and Benny came out of his stall. He had his jeans on, but he was still wearing the skirt. I unzipped the skirt and he took it off. I helped him remove his wig and his cheer shirt.

"Were you wearing my bra too?" I asked sourly.

"Yep. And underwear," he answered. I almost threw up.

"Benny!" Ethan screeched from the stall.

"What? She has a right to know," he defended.

"You know what? Keep them til this whole thing is over. I'll just burn them later," I added. Ethan and Benny finished changing and I fixed their hair to make it seem like they weren't wearing wigs.

"We never speak of this! Got it?" I asked them before we left the restroom. They both nodded in agreement. "And if you're going to do this again, shave tonight."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter twelve!

Thank you for reading!

Review maybe?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	13. Three Cheers for Evil part three

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

TAYLOR:

I was in the cafeteria with Ethan and Benny.

"So what are your names when you're in cheer mode? You know, just so I know what to call you at practice," I asked the guys, whispering so no one could hear.

"I'm Betty and he's Veronica," Benny explained.

I laughed. "Very original."

"We could have done Taylor and Natalie," Ethan joked. Benny laughed.

"It would have been better!" I yelled at him.

Rory came over to our table. "Rory, you're the mascot?" Ethan asked him.

"Duh, best way for a guy to hang out with all the hot cheerleaders!" Rory replied. I started laughing. Ethan and Benny gave me looks that said shut up. Rory seemed to ignore my laughter.

"Taylor, I'm surprised you aren't a cheerleader," Rory said.

"Yeah I kinda outgrew the whole miniskirts and pompoms phase. Have you met any girls yet?" I asked him.

"This babe, Betty. She's so into me." Rory answered with a sigh. I smiled.

"Yeah I doubt that dude," Benny told him.

"What about Veronica?" Ethan asked. He was just asking for it. I decided to drink some water to hide my smile, which was getting bigger.

"Eh, she's okay," Rory thought out loud, "legs are a little creepy though."

I choked on the water and spit it out on the table. I started coughing and laughing at the same time.

"Are you okay Taylor? You seem a little weird today," Rory pointed out.

"I'm fine," I said in between coughs.

"Well I'll see you guys later," Rory said and he walked off.

"Should I be jealous that he's hitting on Benny?" I asked guys.

"Why would you be jealous?" Benny asked. "I'm creeped out!"

"Because she dated Rory, remember?" Ethan whispered to Benny.

"Oh yeah," Benny mumbled.

I started cleaning up my mess and was really trying super hard to fight back laughter.

"Go ahead and laugh," Ethan told me. His tone was serious.

I put my head on the table and started laughing so hard I started crying. I was laughing for about five minutes.

"Are ya done yet?" Benny asked me. His tone was also serious.

"You guys are so stupid!" I squeaked.

* * *

ETHAN:

We were at home and Sarah had just texted me saying she was bring the whole cheer squad over.

"Taylor!" I called out.

"What?" she shouted back.

"We need your help," Benny replied.

Taylor entered my room. "You two need my help with what?"

I pulled two bags out of my closet. "The cheerleaders are coming over. We need your help getting ready."

"Am I dressing you guys?" she asked. I nodded. She groaned and helped us anyway. She was helping Benny with his wig when Jane walked in.

"Damn it, I forgot about Jane," I mumbled.

"That's a dollar to the swear jar. Mom's rules," she said happily. I gave her a dollar and then paid her to not tell Mom or Dad about this. She promised to leave us alone for the night.

Taylor finished helping us and we went downstairs to meet the cheerleaders.

* * *

TAYLOR:

I don't know what happened but I woke up in bed and Benny, Ethan and Sarah were standing around my bed.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"Stephanie drained the energy out of everyone at the pep rally today. Everyone passed out except for the cheerleaders. Long story short, your energy drained and you passed out. We carried you home and let you sleep," Ethan explained to me.

"So your vision was true?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"It's okay. How's your head?"

I felt my head and realized I had a bandage on my upper forehead. "Did I hit it on something?"

"Benny's not very graceful. He made you run into the doorway."

"Sorry Taylor," Benny said.

"It's fine. I'm healed now."

"You started bleeding. Mom's going to get suspicious if there's a bleeding cut on your forehead one day and then next it's completely gone as if nothing happened," Ethan pointed out.

"My bangs will cover it," I told him.

"We should let you sleep. I'll check on ya later?" Ethan asked. I nodded and they left my room.

"Wait," I said.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"No more Betty and Veronica, right?"

Ethan laughed. "No more Betty and Veronica."

"Thank God!" I shouted.

They all left laughing and I went back to sleep.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter thirteen!

Thank you for reading.

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	14. Blood Drive part one

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

TAYLOR:

I woke up early on a Saturday morning. I rolled over and tried to force myself to go to sleep. But unfortunately for me, Ethan ruined it.

"Taylor, get up."

I groaned. "Why?" I asked, still tired.

"Today's the blood drive. Mom's making us donate."

"I don't know if you are aware of this Ethan, but I'm a vampire. I can't donate. And if I smell blood I will probably lose it."

"Yes I'm aware," Ethan snapped. "But you don't have to donate. We'll just tell them we did. I don't even know if I'll donate."

"Cause you're scared of a wittle needle?" I asked him in a baby voice. I even stuck my bottom lip out and pouted for effect.

"You know what? Shut up."

"You know what? No!"

"That's it," Ethan said as he picked up a pillow. He started hitting me with it, hard. I tried to fight back but it wouldn't work.

I screamed. "Ethan! Stop it!"

He slammed the pillow on the ground. "Nerd skills!"

I started laughing. "Is beating each other up with pillows our thing now? Like, what's up with that?"

"I dunno," Ethan said. "Start getting ready. We're walking with Benny."

I groaned and slowly started getting ready.

* * *

ETHAN:

We got to school. Looks like almost everyone showed up to donate blood. I'm not going to lie; I was really nervous.

"Ethan, you don't have to donate. Mom will understand. She knows you freak out over needles."

"Freak out? What makes you think I'm freaking out?"

"You're pale, you're breathing heavily and I can hear your heart beating really fast," Taylor told me.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Look I'm going to be hanging out with Sarah on the other side of the school. I said I'd help keep her busy so she wouldn't go crazy and drink a pint of blood. You can join us if you want."

"I said I'd be fine!" I snapped. Taylor walked off to meet Sarah and Benny and I went to go stand in line.

* * *

TAYLOR:

"Sarah! Where did you go? Sarah!" I called out into the empty halls of Whitechapel. Sarah disappeared on me and I was worried she was in the classroom where the blood donations were happening.

"Sarah what are you doing in here?" I asked her when I found her in the blood donation room.

"Erica's a student volunteer!" she snapped at me. Yeah Sarah's kinda cranky today.

"Really?" I asked. Erica nodded. "Clever. Look Sarah, if you want me to help you, we can't be in here."

Sarah stormed out of the room.

"Did Ethan donate yet?" I asked Erica.

"Nah not yet. He's over there somewhere with Benny," Erica told me. She's nice to me for some reason. But I don't talk to anyone about it. I saw Ethan standing in the doorway with Benny.

"Are you okay?" I asked him when I walked over.

"Taylor, I keep telling you. I'm fine!"

"Are you going to donate?"

"I dunno, maybe," he mumbled. Benny gave me a look that said he's not going to donate.

"Cause if you are I can come back and support you," I offered.

"I don't need my baby sister to hold my hand while they dig a needle into my arm and pull blood from it! God, stop reminding me of the things I'm scared of, we can't all be freaking perfect!" Ethan yelled at me. He's never talked to me with that tone before. It kind of scared me. I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the hallway, far away from the other students. Benny followed us.

"Perfect? You did not just say that!" I yelled.

"Oh but I did, Princess."

"Ethan, stop dude," Benny warned him. He was trying to defend me.

"No, you know what? I am sick of you reminding me of little things like this! You make such a big, dramatic deal about it-"

"Like you are right now!?" I interrupted him.

"YES!"

I tried to fight back tears but it didn't work. "Ethan, I am not perfect. Being perfect is like being normal. And I'm not normal, I'm a vampire. And I'm not even a NORMAL VAMPIRE!" I screamed.

"Whatever Taylor. Whatever," Ethan mumbled.

"What the hell, Ethan?" I asked before running away.

* * *

ETHAN:

"I've never heard you yell at Taylor like that," Benny said.

"She keeps asking me if I'm okay! It's getting really annoying," I said, defending myself.

"Can you blame her!? She's your twin. It's, like, her job to worry about you. I think you hurt her feelings."

"Taylor? Nah Taylor's a big girl. She'll get over it," I told him. But actually, now that I think about it, I think I did go a bit overboard. But I shook it off. "She'll be fine."

Benny began walking in the direction Taylor ran off in.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm going to find Taylor and make sure she's okay!" he answered.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	15. Blood Drive part two

Thank you for continuing!

* * *

TAYLOR:

"That doesn't seem like something Ethan would say," Sarah told me. I told her about what happened between Ethan and me.

"I know!" I squeaked. I was crying because it really scared me. "Did I deserve it?"

"Absolutely not! You're his sister. You two are supposed to watch out for each other. Ethan would do the same thing if it was opposite right?"

"I think so," I said. My phone rang and the caller id said Benny.

"What's up Benny?" I asked when I answered.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

I sniffled. "I'm with Sarah. We're in the gym."

"I'm on my way. Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Not really."

"Oh God. Really Ethan?" I heard Benny whisper.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, don't freak out when I tell you this. But Ethan saw a needle and lost it and passed out in the blood donation room."

"What!?"

"I said don't freak out," Benny whined.

"You know what? I don't even care. So what that idiot passed out?"

"You don't care about Ethan?" Benny asked, surprised.

"After what he said to me earlier? No!"

"Look I have to go, it's my turn to donate. I'll meet you and Sarah in the gym after."

He hung up.

"Ethan passed out?" Sarah asked me. I nodded. "What are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "Ethan will be fine."

"Don't you think you should check on him?"

"No! Who knows how it would play out? Who knows what he would say to me?"

"You two definitely need to talk about this though," Sarah warned me.

"And we will. In like two months."

* * *

ETHAN:

I woke up on a bench in the cafeteria and saw Benny standing over me.

"What the hell happened to me?" I mumbled.

"You saw a needle and passed out," Benny explained to me.

"Tell you didn't call Taylor and tell you," I begged.

"No." I could tell he was lying.

I sat up on the bench. "Great, so now she's going be all like 'I told you so!'" I complained. I even mimicked her voice.

"Yeah, are you going to apologize to her for what you said earlier?"

"Why should I?" I snapped.

"Um, you called her a perfect little princess and made her cry even though she was just being nice and decided to care about her brother's fear," Benny reminded me.

"I'll deal with that later. Have you figured out what Rory and Erica are planning?" I saw Erica whisper something to Rory in the donation room. I knew they were up to something so I tried to listen in, but I saw Erica pull out a needle and I guess I passed out.

"I need your help. I have a tracker we can put on Rory's backpack and track him using GPS so we'll know what is happening."

* * *

TAYLOR:

The blood drive was over and I was at Benny's. Jane had her soccer games on Saturdays, so Ethan and I were home alone. Well, currently Ethan and I are at war so I left. I decided to go over and hang out at Benny's while Ethan was at home fixing his headache. Apparently he hit his head hard on the floor when he passed out. I knocked on Benny's bedroom door.

"Hello? Who's there?" I heard him ask.

I opened the door. "Its me."

"How did you get in?"

I held up a key. "We have a spare. Keep it on the key hooks by the back door."

"Yeah, okay, that's not creepy," Benny said.

I fake laughed. "Hahaha you're so cute and funny," I said sarcastically. I sat on his bed.

"Did you run away?" Benny asked me while exciting out of his game.

"Maybe. Does your grandma have any more of my blood substitutes?"

"Maybe," he responded. I glared at him. "A pouch of substitute for an answer?" he offered. I nodded. We walked to his basement and he pulled a substitute out of a heated fridge.

He held it up in the air. "Now, did you run away?" he repeated.

I grabbed the pouch from him. "Yes," I answered. "Ethan and I were home alone. He was in his room, lying down, trying to cure his headache. I didn't want to be there so I figured I'd come here."

"Why here?"

"Because if Ethan wakes up and realizes I'm missing, he's not going to think I'm here. This would be the last place he'd look. Trust me."

"This isn't usually like you. To run away."

"Well Ethan and I are having an argument we don't usually have," I smart mouthed. "And I didn't run away away, I'm just next door!"

We walked back upstairs to his room. He went on his computer and I laid down on his bed, drinking the substitute.

"If your phone is beeping because Ethan is calling you, tell him I'm not here," I told Benny when his phone started going off.

"It's not Ethan, its Rory."

"Rory?" I asked.

"What are you doing behind the school Rory?" I heard Benny whisper to himself, completely ignoring my question. He typed on his computer and pulled up a video camera feed from behind the school.

"Did you just hack into the school's security system?" I asked him, raising my voice.

"Maybe. Like that guy who hacks into people's phones on that show you watch."

"Caleb? Okay you are NOTHING like Caleb in Pretty Little Liars! NOT-HING!"

"Sorry Taylor, but we have to go get Ethan and get to the school to stop Rory and Erica from doing something very stupid. We might have to get Sarah too."

"Erica and Rory? Wait why do we need to gather everyone? Wait what is happening? I am so confused!" I rambled. Benny grabbed my wrist and we left his house.

* * *

ETHAN:

We followed the blood truck to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the woods. Erica and Rory were trapped in the truck. Sarah and Taylor super sped Benny and me to the warehouse. Benny and Taylor went to try to open the back and Sarah and I fought the vampire nurses. Mostly Sarah.

We somehow made a deal to trade one pint of my blood for my friends. Apparently, I have a very rare type. Sarah agreed to draw my blood. No way did I trust those nurses.

"Ready Ethan?" Sarah asked me before he stuck the needle in my arm. I nodded and flinched when he put it in.

"Ow," I mumbled. I saw Taylor hiding behind the truck, watching me. I ignored it and was relieved it ended faster than I thought.

"Done. Now get out of here," Sarah snapped, throwing the blood pouch at the nurses.

"Behold," Benny announced when he came back, "the power of technology." He pushed a button on the remote and the doors didn't open. He hit the remote but it still didn't work. Taylor went over and opened the doors, revealing Rory and Erica kissing. She stepped aside and Rory jumped out, smiling.

"It's not what it looks like. He wouldn't shut up!" Erica defended.

They flew off and we went back home. Taylor began walking up the stairs.

"Taylor, wait."

"What?" she snapped, turning around and giving me a glare.

"Don't give me attitude," I snapped back at her.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm pissed at you!"

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I am so sorry for saying those things to you earlier today. I just got annoyed that you were being so overprotective and I just lost it and snapped."

She looked at the wall and slowly began turning around.

"Taylor?" I called out.

"I'll think about Ethan," she told me and she continued walking up the stairs.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter fifteen!

Thank you for reading!

Please review?

Love always,

PLLMBAV


	16. Authors Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ive kinda decided to stop writing this story. Im going to try something different. Im going to rewrite it.

Instead it will be called We're All In This Together. It will be about Ethan's sister, Danielle, coming back and the dramatic high school experience they'll have. Sarah and Erica will be seniors, but seventeen because they were bit at seventeen. Ethan and Benny and Rory will be sophomores but only Ethan and Benny will be sixteen. Rory will be fourteen because he was bit at fourteen. Danielle is also fourteen. And Jane is ten. I don't think I'll do episodes, I think I'll just make my own little drama.

So sorry if you started enjoying this story! I hope you'll check out my next one. It will coming in a couple days and I'll update weekly on Tuesday nights.


End file.
